It's France
by LetThemLove
Summary: EnglandxJapan, JapanxFrance. Do not like, do not read. Review and tell me what you think, please! Rating T for smoochin's.


The small house seemed hotter than usual on such a normal day, allowing the aroma of Jasmine Tea to cascade through the room and into the back of the home, awaking the only other that was in said home. Japan coughed lightly as he sat up, and he almost glared at England. "Why must you always do this? It's nice of you, but I think I would prefer to sleep in today." England turned from the now open curtains and flashed him an almost… pirate like grin. That grin always sent a shiver down Japan's spine, at which it just did, and a small light blush invaded his cheekbones. "I think you'll want to sit up for your tea." Japan sat in silence for a moment. He pouted lightly and nodded. "I suppose you are right."

England's smile only increased as he held out his hand. "Come on now, we don't want the tea to get cold." Japan nodded and accepted England's hand, pulling his legs over the bed and pressing his feet to the carpeted floor. It was painful at first, Japan not being completely used to sleeping on Western Styled beds, but it was better than his first night in one. He slowly stood, groaning lightly as a twinge of pain ran down his back. England noticed this, his smiled twisted into a frown. "Are you okay? Are Western beds still uncomfortable?" Japan could only nod. "Y-Yes, but I will manage, do not worry." England shook his head. "You know I can't do that. Come; let's get that tea into you. It will make you feel better."

After taking his seat, Japan gently sipped his sweet tea. He smiled; always delighted that England could make something such as this. England yawned quietly, sipping his own tea as well. "I'm glad at least you like my tea, Japan. That damn wanker America always neglects it, along with my cooking!" Japan laughed quietly, and then smiled sadly. "Well, I am sorry to say this Arthur… But you're not a very good cook…" England sighed sadly. "I realize this."

Japan suddenly felt the guilt. He sighed and leant over the table, careful not to tip the tea, and gently kissed England on he forehead. He blushed. "D-Don't feel too bad…" England stared at the smaller nation with a confused, yet sad expression. "And why not?" Japan sighed and smiled, the blush still lingered on his cheeks. "Well… You may not be able to cook… But you have accomplished many things." England's face brightened with excitement, but dimmed down to a cool tone. "Oh, you think so? Why don't you tell me a few things about me that I do not know, eh?"

Japan could only pull his chair a bit closer to England and clear his throat. He began; "Well, you have managed to steady a well known, powerful monarchy and empire. And that's just one thing, you also…"

He continued on, pointing out some faults and great, as well as minor, achievements of England. Starting from him making great tea, to being able to hold onto America for so long and also support him. He continued on and on until England had to stop him. Japan jumped when he felt the slender index finger along his lips, and his blush darkened.

"I understand, Kiku…" Japan looked down, slightly embarrassed at being called by his human name. The index finger that was upon Japan's lip folded into England's hand, and was replaced by his also gloved thumb. It lightly tugged Japan's lip down, playing with it as he stood. England smirked when a small squeak leaped from Japan's mouth and his blush spread to his ears. Japan squirmed in a seat. He lifted his arms from his lap and gently gripped the sides of England's jacket. "I-Igirisu-san… What are you doing…?" England smirked down to the Asian in front of him and resisted the urge to lick his lips. "Enjoying the sights."

England pressed down on Japan's lip, letting it hang open slightly. He lent forward, capturing the smaller islands lips in a small, gentle kiss. Said nation returned the kiss, gently tilting his head to let the passion flow through. England pressed his tongue against Japan's lips hesitantly, shyly asking for access into Japan's mouth. Access was granted, Japan opened his mouth a little, and poked his tongue out of his mouth and greeted England's. Both nations shivered.

Japan opened his eyes, lightly pushing England away from him. The nation looked at him, and eyebrow cocked on his forehead. "Are you alright…? Is this… too fast?" Japan sat still for a moment, and then shook his head, a heavy blush under his eyes. "I-I… Just don't feel that spark…"

England's shoulders sank for a moment, but he forced a smile, his eyebrows forced upward. "Ahaha- Right. I understand! Ahaha!" Japan looked up at him, a sad look in his normally blank eyes. "A…Are you sure…? I hope we can still be friends, Arthur…" England pulled his arms back to his sides, turning away from him. He laughed. "O-Of course! I-I… I-I was just playing, haha!" England's voice was forced, a lump in his throat made it hard for him to speak. He was positively sure that he loved Japan, and that Japan returned his feelings. But Japan was right… as for himself and England.

Japan approached the man, his voice full of concern. "Igirisu… I really am sorry. I thought I felt it too… But I just don't." England turned. "Y-You did?" Japan nodded ad looked down at his feet.

"I thought I liked-…I mean, loved you." He blushed as he corrected himself- "B-But I think… I think I have feelings for… Someone else."

England smiled a little; happy for his friend. "I see… mind telling me who? I-I mean… You don't have to. I'm just a little curious." Japan looked him deep in the eyes and pressed his lips together in hesitation; feeling that if he told him, he would get upset. "I… I don't know if I should. I-I don't want to sound rude…" England frowned; but covered it up with a smile quickly. "You can trust me; I won't get mad! I-If you like this person so much, then I do too!"

Japan hesitated;

"It's France."


End file.
